<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ornstein's Godly Shower by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837419">Ornstein's Godly Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Lewds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Ornstein gets pissed on, PWP, Pee, Porn Without Plot, Urination, Watersports, especially when it's porn, handjobs, look I am so sorry for the dumb title, male omorashi, plot what plot?, titling fics is hard, wholesome sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi and Watersports. </p><p>A month after Ornstein has marked his Master, he agrees to be the one who gets marked instead, so him and the Sunfirstborn are spending the night away in the forest to indulge on their desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Lewds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ornstein's Godly Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There seemed to be a little interest in the continuation of the first fic and when I thought about it, I found a scenario, so I wrote it. </p><p>Heavens, why does my porn always gets so wholesome? I think fluffy sex, despite being kinky, is just another kink of mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Ornstein had peed on Gwynfor and finally, he had agreed with being the receiving partner under the condition, that they wouldn't do it in the cathedral, but at a secluded place, where nobody could see them and no wet blankets could arouse suspicion. </p><p>Gwynfor was more than fine with Ornstein's conditions and had told him that he would meet up with him once his duties for the day were done and they would fly into the forest around Anor Londo for their little romp. He would just tell everyone who asked that him and Ornstein would investigate some dragon activity of a dragon which was hunting mainly in the night and that any knights would just hinder their recon mission. </p><p>Of course there wasn't a dragon and neither of them would investigate anything, so in order to be prepared for the real reason they went to the woods, Gwynfor had made sure to drink quite a bit of juice with lunch and hadn't visited the privy once since then. While he was used to long holding sessions, on the battle field nobody could just piss where they want (though he sometimes let go and wet himself just to get rid of the uncomfortable pressure), it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He hoped that Ornstein would be done soon, him having a full bladder was kind of important for the kind of activity they had planned. </p><p>As Gwynfor was going to see where Ornstein was right at this moment, he was relieved to see that he already was doing the evening roll call with his silver knights. That meant, he would be free soon and they could head to the woods together. As Ornstein noticed Gwynfor standing in the doorway, Gwynfor smiled and raised his hand to waved at him. Ornstein, with his face being concealed by his helmet, gave him a short nod. </p><p>Once every silver knight was gone, Gwynfor walked light-footed over to Ornstein, what he regretted when his bladder reminded him of the pressure it had built up over the last few hours, and gave his little lion a hug. </p><p>“I have waited for this time of day.”, he whispered and let go of Ornstein, who already had been about to push him away. Ornstein never wanted for them to show affection where anyone could see, even if nobody was around. </p><p>“Not so loud, Master...”, Ornstein whispered. “Could you wait for me on the roof? There is... something I have to take care of first.” </p><p>“Of course.”, Gwynfor said and watched as Ornstein swiftly walked away... what felt like the direction of the privy. There was a little bit of jealousy rising in Gwynfor, the thought of Ornstein being able to relieve himself send a jolt to his bladder, it had begged him for relieve for the last two hours already. Gwynfor knew, he would be able to hold it for several more, he could go up to twelve hours without having to release, but it wasn't comfortable. Not at all. </p><p>He decided that he had to think about something else when he felt a small spurt escape him. The mere prospect of thinking about Ornstein relieving himself had made him lose control, even if only for a second. Gwynfor shook his head and then headed to the roof, where he called for the King of Storms. The storm drake descended from the clouds with elegance and landed next to him, enjoying it when Gwynfor scratched his chin. Not much later, Ornstein appeared, out of his armour, only clothed in loose linen clothing and boots, but still having his spear with him. </p><p>“Why do you have your spear with you?”, Gwynfor said. “Are you planning to take down King of Storms while we ride?” It had been a joke, but the storm drake still screeched in protest. </p><p>“No, of course not!”, Ornstein said and ducked behind Gwynfor at the King of Storms' protest. “I just feel saver with it, that is all.”</p><p>“Alright then.”, Gwynfor said and mounted the King of Storms, groaning a little bit as he had to spread his legs. Keeping them close together made holding easier. </p><p>“Are you alright, Master?”, Ornstein asked as he hopped on the drake's neck behind Gwynfor, getting a hold of his shoulders. </p><p>“I just have hold it for a bit too long.”, Gwynfor said. “That will be solved soon. Let's not waste any more time and depart.” </p><p>Ornstein didn't say anything anymore, simply pressing his hands on Gwynfor's shoulders, probably thinking about where or on whom Gwynfor's full bladder would be emptied out soon. With the King of Storms, the way into the woods was done in ten minutes, even though they spend additional five minutes searching for a clearing where Ornstein felt save enough. As cute as Gwynfor found the concern of his little lion, he wished he would speed up, because the prospect of being able to empty his bladder and the tempting trees started to make him feel impatient. </p><p>Once they had landed, Ornstein hopped from the King of Storms and took a deep sigh. “Um, could he go elsewhere while we, you know...”, he said. </p><p>Gwynfor gave the storm drake a nudge after he jumped down, almost losing another spurt. The King of Storms got the hint, spread it wings and left into the sky. Both Ornstein and Gwynfor looked after him until Ornstein took another deep breath and said: “So... we are doing this.” </p><p>“Yes.”, Gwynfor said. “Let me tell you again that we can stop anytime if you are uncomfortable. Just tell me before I get my pants off, because at this point, I am not sure if I can control myself once my dick gets hit by the cool evening air.” </p><p>Ornstein frowned. He never liked it when Gwynfor used crude language like that. </p><p>“I will undress first.”, Ornstein said. “And, uh, you can... go all over me, but not my face...” </p><p>“Fine with me.”, Gwynfor gave Ornstein a reassuring smile. He himself also hadn't been too keen to get urine all over his face. It was far more hot on his body. </p><p>Ornstein one by one got rid of his clothes, his pale, burn scarred skin shining in the moonlight. Gwynfor watched him with hungry eyes. Ornstein was so beautiful and he could call him his and his alone. When Ornstein noticed that Gwynfor was staring, he blushed and looked at the ground. It pained Gwynfor that Ornstein was so insecure about his scars. </p><p>“I am done...”, Ornstein said once his underwear had gone off and revealed his own, still flaccid dick. Gwynfor would make sure to get it to rise soon... after he had emptied his bladder. Now that Ornstein was naked in front of him, he remembered how uncomfortable the pressure in his abdomen was. </p><p>“How shall we do this?”, Ornstein asked, looking around. Gwynfor followed his example and then pointed at a tree.</p><p>“Lean against it, sit upright. It will be easiest for me to not hit your face then. Though, I can't guarantee for your hair.” </p><p>Ornstein grabbed his ponytail with another blush. His hair was too long and it surely would get a bit wet during the whole progress. After Ornstein was done blushing, he went to the tree and sat down, one leg stretched out, the other bend comfortably. He didn't even made an effort and managed to look so hot. Gwynfor could already feel his dick rise, though he urged it back down. It was impossible to aim when he was fully erect. </p><p>“Are you ready, Ornstein?”, Gwynfor asked and let his own clothes fall to the ground, not bothering to put them to the side, as Ornstein had. </p><p>“Yes.”, Ornstein said, taking another deep breath. Once Gwynfor only had his underwear left, Ornstein spoke again: “Go for it.” </p><p>As much as his bladder wanted to let go right away, Gwynfor sank down on his knees, a hand on his crotch. Ornstein looked at him with wide eyes and then closed them, blushing a rather crimson colour. Again, Gwynfor marvelled about how cute Ornstein was with his embarrassment, even though this time it wasn't him that did the peeing. </p><p>Thinking of peeing made Gwynfor's bladder contract. He pulled down his underwear and grabbed his dick, aiming just in time before the dam broke. Gwynfor let out a relieved groan as a thick, heavy stream poured out of him, hitting the bare skin on Ornstein's chest and stomach. </p><p>The relief was so overwhelming that, at first, he forgot to look at his knight and closed his eyes instead, relishing in the feeling of being able to finally empty his bursting bladder. He only opened his eyes again when he heard a small moan coming from Ornstein himself. </p><p>He sat absolutely still, leaned against the tree, his face blushing into a colour more akin to his crimson pony tail than his usual pale tone, all while Gwynfor's abundant stream still gushed over his chest. His fingers were dug into the ground, his whole posture looking a bit cramped. Like always Ornstein had trouble to relax, though it was so cute how embarrassed Ornstein was about getting showered by Gwynfor's golden stream. Hot even. Gwynfor could feel his cock stiffen and quickly thought about the opposite of his knight being embarrassed being dripping wet with piss (which was Gwyn naked) and his dick got flaccid again. </p><p>“Are you alright, Ornstein?”, Gwynfor asked. </p><p>“Mhm.”, Ornstein simply nodded, still not opening his eyes. Whatever fantasy was going on in his head, it probably was Ornstein's way to not run away and hide for the next three days because of the shame he felt. Gwynfor's bladder still felt fairly full, so he decided to have some fun with the situation. </p><p>He aimed away from Ornstein's chest and instead let his stream patter down on his legs and feet. Orntstein flinched for a single second as he noticed the change. </p><p>“This feels good.”, Gwynfor sighed. “To be honest, I have hold it entirely too long. I simply wanted to be able to mark the whole body of my little lion.” </p><p>As he said that, Gwynfor aimed his stream starting from Ornstein's feet and slowly let it wander over his body, slowly marking horizontal lines with his piss over Ornstein's stomach and chest and once he was almost at his face, he let it wander down again, his eyes focusing on Ornstein's cock, which wasn't flaccid anymore, but started to harden. </p><p>The sight was enough for Gwynfor's own cock to harden again and this time he didn't fought it, just made sure to hold it low enough so that he wouldn't accidentally spray into Ornstein's face. </p><p>Because of his long holding session, Gwynfor's release had taken a good while, but it was about time for it to end. As Gwynfor noticed that his stream dwindled, he tried to get the last few bits on Ornstein's legs and stomach, until there only were a few dribbles left which only moistened the forest floor beneath Gwynfor's legs. </p><p>Once Ornstein noticed that no warm liquid was pouring on his body anymore, he opened his eyes, looking shyly at Gwynfor. Gwynfor's dick had fully hardened in the meantime and he saw that the same was true for Ornstein, the knight even had a hand around it, seemingly ready to stroke himself off. His face was still crimson red and he panted, if it was because of his embarrassment or because of attraction, Gwynfor didn't know. </p><p>Gwynfor gave Ornstein a smile, releasing the grip on his cock, now that it finally had stopped dribbled out the last amount of urine. </p><p>“How was it for you?”, he asked. </p><p>Ornstein gave Gwynfor a shy smile back and then murmured: “At the beginning... it felt... weird...”, he admitted. “I still wasn't sure... if I wanted this... but... it was warm and I thought about, that it is a part from you and then it turned... comforting... a little hot even...” Ornstein looked down at his very much hard cock and flinched, using both hands in an attempt to hide it. </p><p>Gwynfor only gave him a very warm smile in response: “I am glad, because marking you, little lion, was so hot.” </p><p>Gwynfor came nearer and sealed Ornstein' lip with a kiss, pressing his body against Ornstein's, feeling the wet and sticky sensation of his own piss on his knight. </p><p>“Are you ready to continue our little tryst or would you like to wash up first?”</p><p>They had made sure to search out a clearing with a pond near. So that they could wash up any time they desired. </p><p>Ornstein shook his head and looked Gwynfor into the eyes: “No... I want to... feel you on my body a little longer.” </p><p>Gwynfor gave Ornstein another smile and grabbed to the right where he had left his clothes, grabbing into a rather obvious puddle first, hoping that his clothes had stayed dry. His bladder had been rather full. Alright, that had been an understatement, he had been bursting. </p><p>Once he had the bottle of oil in his hands, he offered it to Ornstein, who slicked two fingers into it and applied it to his entrance before giving the same treatment to Gwynfor's dick. Gwynfor thought it impossible, but under the tender care of his little lion, his cock got even harder and he slowly felt himself aching for taking off the pressure. </p><p>“Shall I lift you up like usual?”, Gwynfor asked. </p><p>Ornstein shook his head. “Um... I would like... to look away from you.. please...”, he murmured. </p><p>“Understood.”, Gwynfor said and waited until Ornstein had turned around, gently lifting him up by grabbing his hips, before lowering his knight down on his rock-hard cock, frowning when he saw the burn scars on Ornstein's shoulder and back, a gift from the black dragon. </p><p>“Sitting comfortably?”, Gwynfor asked, as he embraced Ornstein and pulled him a little closer. Ornstein nodded and Gwynfor started with a slow, steady rhythm, to give Ornstein some time to get used to his dick inside of him. Even though Ornstein had taken him plenty of times, Gwynfor was aware of his size and the least he wanted was to hurt his little lion. </p><p>“Yes, Master.”, Ornstein said. His ass was so tight around Gwynfor's cock and his breath was going just a tiny bit faster than usual. If Gwynfor hadn't been turned off before (and he had been, he very much had been), he very much was now and started to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of Ornstein, having both hands laid on his shoulder, his own breath turning into a slight pant, his eyes wandering down to see how Ornstein had his hand around his own dick, which had fully hardened in the meantime. </p><p>Gwynfor's right hand started to wander off Ornstein's shoulder, feeling his chest that was still wet and sticky with his urine, wandering to his stomach. Ornstein tensed a bit under his touch, but relaxed once Gwynfor said: “Allow me?” </p><p>Ornstein nodded and Gwynfor took Ornstein's dick in his right hand, brushing over the tip with his thumb, a low moan coming out of Ornstein's throat, a noise so sexy that Gwynfor felt his own cock inside of Ornstein pulsate. He continued to give Ornstein's tip a few more gently strokes and then surrounded his dick with his hand, starting to stroke it off with the same rhythm he was fucking Ornstein with. </p><p>Ornstein's breath hitched under his care and the left hand of the dragon slayer buried itself into Gwynfor's left leg, a sharp pain stinging through it, probably having drawn blood, but Gwynfor didn't mind, he only was turned on even more. Every movement of his knight, every action of his little lion, the precious time they could spend together, he cherished each and every one of them, the ones that were pure pleasure and even the ones that were painful. He felt his climax coming, but he decided to give his little lion the pleasure first and controlled himself, his hand stroking Ornstein's dick faster and faster, until it grew hot and Ornstein groaned a bit, probably aching for release. </p><p>Oh, how much these sounds brought Gwynfor over to the edge, how much he just wanted to cum himself, but Ornstein wasn't ready yet and so Gwynfor put all his efforts into stroking Ornstein off, ignoring it even when both of Ornstein's hand clawed into his legs and the dragon slayer came with a stifled cry, still too embarrassed to letting fully go of himself, even when nobody but his beloved was there to hear them. </p><p>Now that Ornstein had finished, the hot cum squirting out of his dick and landing on Gwynfor's legs, Gwynfor couldn't control himself anymore, especially not after the last noise Ornstein had made. His cock pulsated and he felt himself come with a shudder, pumping his load into Ornstein's ass, panting, as he let his cock pump out all the cum he had stored in his ball. When had been the last time he had jerked himself off? Nowadays, he often preferred to get his pleasure with Ornstein, his beloved, and he wanted to be ready for him, so that his little lion never had to be disappointed in their love life. </p><p>The both of them stayed entangled a little while longer, both of them panting, hot and messy with sweat and piss (the latter was especially true for Ornstein). Only after his dick had stopped pulsating, Gwynfor pulled out, seeing how a bit of his cum was leaking out of Ornstein's hole. He maybe had waited a little too long. So in a sense, his bladder hadn't been the only thing bursting tonight. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Ornstein?”, Gwynfor asked and pulled his favourite knight into an embrace, basking in his warmth. </p><p>“Good... I think...”, Ornstein said. “I don't really know, I... this all... maybe it was a bit much...?” </p><p>“You did great, Ornstein.”, Gwynfor said and tightened his hug. “I am proud of you. I love you all the more for having agreed to try out my weird desires.” </p><p>Ornstein looked at the ground and though Gwynfor couldn't see his face, he knew that he was blushing again. </p><p>“Nobody is here, Ornstein.”, Gwynfor whispered in his ear. “You can let yourself go...” </p><p>At this, Ornstein tensed up a bit and looked at Gwynfor, one shy green eye locked with his amber ones: “Sorry...” </p><p>“What do you apologize for?”, Gwynfor said and gave Ornstein a stroke over his chest. “Oh, look how messy we are. We should wash up before we return to the cathedral.” </p><p>Ornstein nodded and once Gwynfor had released him from the embrace, the two went to the pond near them, Ornstein being the first going in, then Gwynfor following him. The water was cold, but it was still a comfortable temperature. </p><p>The both of them washed up in silence for a few minutes until Ornstein suddenly spoke. “It was... weird at first, maybe even a bit disgusting.”, he murmured, more whispered, Gwynfor had to strain his ears to actually hear him, “But then... when I thought that it was a part of you... then I felt like I wanted it. I felt warm and embraced by you... and... by the lords, my apologies, Master, I don't make any sense.” </p><p>Gwynfor waded over to Ornstein and laid a hand on his shoulder, then leaned down to kiss him. “You make perfect sense, little lion.”, he said, thinking about that Ornstein had said something similar earlier already. “It is the same reason why I wanted to get marked by you. I wanted to feel this part of you, to be safe and secure in your embrace and your scent. We only belong to each other and we should show it to each other, in all ways possible.” </p><p>Ornstein quietly listened and then leaned against Gwynfor's chest, his eyes half closed. “In that case... I wouldn't mind if we do it again...”, he murmured. </p><p>Gwynfor gave Ornstein a playful squeeze and said: “You know what? The next time we should both piss on each other at the same time.” Gwynfor then laughed when he saw how Ornstein's face went crimson red in a single second. </p><p>Right here, in this pond, at this moment, Gwynfor knew that he wanted to stay forever with Ornstein, his first knight, his little lion. His beloved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, how did you like it? Write me into the comments! And maybe also if you want a third watery situation with these two. </p><p>I am taking Omorashi requests, but please follow these rules:</p><p>1) I will only take requests for canon Soulsborne characters, sorry, I won't write for your OCs. You can feel free to ask for one of my own OCs, like my silver knights OCs for example and I don't mind to come up with an OC for a canon group or the player character, but overall, I would prefer for the request to be an established character.</p><p>2) I am sorry, but no requests for Gwyndolin. Omorashi makes it rather apparent what kind of junk a person has and I don't want to deal with the Gwyndolin gender discourse, even though I have my headcanons about them. So Gwyndolin is out of the question, sorry. </p><p>3) Please provide a general scenario for me to use. If I only get a character, I need to come up with everything myself, when I have a general scenario, for example why the character is desperate and why they can't use the potty it makes it easier for me. Also, if you won't specify if you prefer a wetting or a just made it, I will choose for you. </p><p>4) I will only write for ships I feel invested in, especially when it comes to smut. When you want to give a smut request, it HAS to involve watersports. Smut with wetting doesn't do it for me, so for any sexy time please involve watersports in the request. </p><p>5) I can turn down requests if I don't feel like I can fill them out. I also am not on a deadline to fill them out. Feel free to ask me about them when you think I take too long, but please tell me when you want to give them to another author.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>